Aria is super-amazing
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Aria Montgomery is tuning her black custom-made Gibson SG electric guitar. The guitar was a birthday gift from Ezra last year.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

**Aria is super-amazing**

**Aria Montgomery is tuning her black custom-made Gibson SG electric guitar.**

**The guitar was a birthday gift from Ezra last year.**

It is shiny black, has fancy gold hardware, including the gold P 90 pickups, big block pearl inlays engraved with nice mature feminine artwork on the perfect ebony fretboard and gold Grover Imperial tuners with rose-shaded pearl buttons.

"Okay..." says Aria when the guitar is in tune.

She put on a tight black latex top with a red heart and a white cross on it, tight black leather pants and black biker boots.

"And now it's showtime." says Aria with a sweet smile as she grab her guitar and walk out onto a stage.

Her college classmates cheer her on.

Nearly 2 weeks from now it's Aria's college graduation and tonight it is the pre-graduation party in the Alpha Curicum Vega sorority's great hall.

"Girls and guys, let's rock! Yeah!" says Aria with a bright smile.

The rest of the band starts up.

Aria starts to play guitar and sing.

_**Sacharae moruu, sacharae moruu, sachare morru, xie.**_

_**Sacharae moruu, sacharae moruu, sachare morru, xie.**_

_**Ghaztey jo, si datya la mou, fattu ye, zi datya la nou.**_

_**Kartu un, de la mugno, zasto ne ze ya. Zasto ne, si daya la mou.**_

_**Angley no, ze dachla ya vu, angley fo ze dachra ya lu.**_

_**Kartu un, de la mugno, zasto ne ze ya. Zasto ne, si daya la mou.**_

_**Sacharae moruu, sacharae moruu, sachare morru, xie.**_

_**Sacharae moruu, sacharae moruu, sachare morru, xie.**_

_**Daaru ye, ze dafna la ghu, daaru ye ze kartna la dru.**_

_**Kartu un, de la mugno, zasto ne ze ya. Zasto ne, si daya la mou.**_

_**Sacharae moruu, sacharae moruu, sachare morru, xie.**_

_**Sacharae moruu, sacharae moruu, sachare morru, xie.**_

_**Sacharae moruu, sacharae moruu, sachare morru, xie.**_

_**Sacharae moruu, sacharae moruu, sachare morru, xie.**_

_**Martou le, ze dartna ya mou, aurte la ze vatna lah yuu.**_

_**Kartu un, de la mugno, zasto ne ze ya. Zasto ne, si daya la mou.**_

_**Sacharae moruu, sacharae moruu, sachare morru, xie.**_

_**Sacharae moruu, sacharae moruu, sachare morru, xie.**_

_**Optey leh, ze dagra lae yo, tafnae ye, de charda la kyu.**_

_**Kartu un, de la mugno, zasto ne ze ya. Zasto ne, si daya la mou.**_

_**Sacharae moruu, sacharae moruu, sachare morru, xie.**_

_**Sacharae moruu, sacharae moruu, sachare morru, xie.**_

_**Sacharae moruu, sacharae moruu, sachare morru, xie.**_

_**Sacharae moruu, sacharae moruu, sachare morru, xie.**_

_**Esdah ye, ke fardna la jou, rena zae de faffna da ghou.**_

_**Kartu un, de la mugno, zasto ne ze ya. Zasto ne, si daya la mou.**_

_**Sacharae moruu, sacharae moruu, sachare morru, xie.**_

_**Sacharae moruu, sacharae moruu, sachare morru, xie.**_

_**Negenti, de variznu, bah acht leevium, charteni vergo lesnaf et drey khuu vaz xendra, de la jogeya. Padmu afga ne cu murtez, jea poudic.**_

_**Gaalira, fe vegantes, negsilo parkulum et fazni oz laevenenticus grande. Javaalud, rachnacodum yt lago. Yazentia et faros, de trevenenti la codum.**_

_**Sacharae moruu, sacharae moruu, sachare morru, xie.**_

_**Sacharae moruu, sacharae moruu, sachare morru, xie.**_

_**Sacharae moruu, sacharae moruu, sachare morru, xie.**_

_**Sacharae moruu, sacharae moruu, sachare morru, xie.**_

_**Dimona re ghax la novus, prantie.**_

Aria strum a big powerful G-chord as an end of the song.

Every single one of the students in the room cheer her on with joy and smile. They think Aria is 100 % super-amazing.

"Thanks all of ya." says a happy Aria.

"Aria, you're the best." says Emma Summer, Aria's best college friend.

"I'm doin' my best, girl." says Aria with a sweet smile.

"Yay." says Emma in a soft cute tone.

"Did you enjoy my song?" says Aria.

"Of course, Aria. It was wonderful." says Emma.

"Yeah." says Aria.

"Okay." says Emma.

"You're an awesome friend." says Aria.

"So are you." says Emma.

"Sweet." says Aria.

14 minutes later.

Aria and the band perform a second song.

_**Sunshine over a hill in the morning. You are my one true love.**_

_**Never forgot the day we met.**_

_**I love you very much.**_

_**The summer is here and I'll be at your side.**_

_**My heart is glowing for you.**_

_**Please don't leave me.**_

_**Stay with me. My soul is pure and free.**_

_**Don't break my heart and make me cry. I wish you'd give me a try.**_

_**I'm loyal, sweet and very nice.**_

_**Let me be your best friend.**_

_**Even in the dark end.**_

_**I love you with all of my soul.**_

_**And reaching every goal.**_

_**Do not give up.**_

_**Kiss me right now.**_

_**Moonlight over a lake at night.**_

_**It all feels good and right.**_

_**I love you very much.**_

_**The summer is here and I'll be at your side.**_

_**My heart is glowing for you.**_

_**Tell me how you feel, if it's true.**_

_**Is it true that ya love me?**_

_**Aria, that's my name and I am cool in the game.**_

_**Sweet and smart, is what I can be.**_

_**That is true.**_

_**Oh, yeah!**_

"Okay. That's it." says Aria with a cute smile.

Aria walk off the stage.

"Aria, you're super-amazing!" says Emma, giving Aria a hug.

"Thanks, girl." says a happy Aria.

"No problem." says Emma.

"Sweet." says Aria.

"Yeah." says Emma.

"Awww." says Aria.

"Yay." says Emma.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
